The invention relates to a dispersing device comprising a dispersing tool, which has a shaft tube and on the free end of which, facing away from a drive, a dispersing rotor is provided which can be driven via a rotatable shaft connected to the drive and disposed in this shaft tube.
A comparable dispersing device is known from DE 10 2004 009 708 B3. Here, the simple handling involved in connecting the shaft tube and dispersing tool to its drive is favorable. In order to determine the temperature of the media to be dispersed, which temperature determination is in many cases desired, additional measures or instruments are necessary, which automatically implies corresponding expense.